<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fate of the Brothers Solstice by Amyhaunter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25926262">Fate of the Brothers Solstice</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amyhaunter/pseuds/Amyhaunter'>Amyhaunter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fantasy AU, Found Family, Other, day night cycle, poem</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:27:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>71</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25926262</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amyhaunter/pseuds/Amyhaunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote a poem for the Rottmnt Fantasy AU. Please read the other fanfics in the collection to get the full context.</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brotherhood - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>The Messenger The Hunter The Prince and The Thief</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fate of the Brothers Solstice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote a poem for the Rottmnt Fantasy AU. Please read the other fanfics in the collection to get the full context.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>From the rising sun,</p>
  <p>to the falling moon,</p>
  <p>four brothers tied by fate.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>the thief,</p>
  <p>swift as the twilight,</p>
  <p>makes no sound,</p>
  <p>heart of sorrow.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>the messenger,</p>
  <p>bright as the morning sky,</p>
  <p>the one who feels,</p>
  <p>heart of empathy.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>the bounty hunter,</p>
  <p>kindness as high as the moon,</p>
  <p>one we seek the right thing,</p>
  <p>heart of love.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>the prince,</p>
  <p>shining like the afternoon sun,</p>
  <p>caged like a bird,</p>
  <p>heart of <s>freedom</s>.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>